LoZ Battles
by 4D-Hero
Summary: Just some battles from different LoZ games with as much realism as I could make it. Mostly TP. Reviews welcome. Enjoy!
1. Twilit Parasite Diababa

"Come on! Don't tell me that monkey swinging scared you again?!?!"

Link was on one knee as he took a moment to grab his breath and steady his nerves a bit. *I know I'm supposed to be the legendary hero chosen by the gods and all, but I still feel like the same old me and that was pretty scary.* He turned around to see the monkeys climb back up the branch and disappear into the many roots inside the hollowed tree. The last monkey, the one with the flower on her head and the first one he rescued, stopped in her tracks and turned around to stare at him before following her friends again. He smiled at the fact he could help animals that were trapped in this so called forest temple, but it suddenly dropped from his face as Midna's black face took up his whole field of vision.

"Hello!?!? We have a fused shadow to find and I can sense it near us, so get a move on!"

Link growled deeply as a wolf for a response and got up before he realized what he did. He looked back at Midna and saw a toothy grin stand out from her shadowed form. He quickly spun around, embarrassed, and headed away from the deep gorge the monkeys had helped him cross. Midna did her signature giggle that always made Link shiver and went back to hiding in his shadow.

A few seconds of walking lead Link to one of the biggest doors he ever saw. It was nearly twice as tall as him and seemed to be made of solid stone that stood out among the trees' interior. His eyes moved to the giant lock in the center of the door and noticed that it hung by chains like the other locked doors he encountered throughout the temple. Not bothering to see if his sword could break through the hanging chains, Link pulled out the ridiculously large key he had found and inserted it into the lock by jumping up a bit. He jumped again to twist the key to the right a little before a clicking sound was heard.

Link looked up to see the spikes around the lock spin around for a moment before it fell to the ground and he had to step back a little so he wouldn't be in the way. A second later the chains fell to the sides of the door with a clang and the door shook a little as the pressure from the lock was now gone. Pushing the lock a little to the left with his foot and going into a wide stance, he looked at the door in front of him. Placing his hands against the door, he tensed his leg and arm muscles as he pushed with all his might to the left and was surprised that it moved very easily.

The ground shook as the door moved to the left and Link noticed that there was another door behind it, moving to the right though. He now stared into the pitch black room and saw another set of double doors in the distance. *Why so many doors? Is there something past those doors that was meant to remain in there forever? Should I even go in their and take out what has been kept guarded for so long?* He looked down at his feet where his shadow was and decided that it needed to be done to save his friends, plus he had to do what Midna told him to do and this is what she asked him to get. Breathing in deeply, he trudged forward into the dark and headed for the double doors at the end.

--

The ground shook for a second before the double doors receded into the trees' walls and Link stepped through them. He looked around for a second before he felt the ground shake again and looked back to see that the doors had returned to there regular positions again. In the back of his mind he knew not to try opening them again and went back to examining the room again.

There were no other exists besides random openings in the roof that allowed rays of light to peer in, but it seemed like they were drowned out by the misty air inside the room. Link sniffed the air out of instinct and immediately pinched his nostrils as it felt like it was burning his nose hair off. The sound of water falling made him look to the side of the room where there was two miniature waterfalls pouring an oddly colored water into the pond in the middle of the room. Releasing his nose and deciding to breathe from his mouth from now on, he made his way to the edge of the pond and immediately closed it as a disgusting twinge of taste entered. He stepped back from the edge, while holding his breath, and spat out what saliva he had to get rid of that awful taste in his mouth. Recovering from that incident, he looked back at the pool, only coming to the edge slightly, and saw that the water was a sickly purple with splotches of green.

He looked around to see logs floating across the waters surface and was surprised to see those exploding creatures standing on top of the logs. He wondered how they could survive from the putrid water and decided to test the waters survivability. Grabbing a rock, he chucked it into the water and heard a plop sound when it hit the water's surface. It was about to sink when a sizzling sound was heard and the rock was dissolving away right before his eyes. The rock was gone in an instant, but bubbling was still going on where the rock made contact.

Soon the gentle bubbling turned into a vicious one and spread into a larger area. Another bubbling sound was heard to the right and Link turned his head to find another area of the water bubbling. The once gentle waves of the pond turned hazardous and started rocking the logs back and forth. The exploding creatures felt threatened as they turned to their only defense and ignited their bodies to explode. Link looked down to see the water rise over the edge and was starting to burn the grass it made contact with. He stepped back a few feet, but never took his eyes off the two bubbling areas of the pond.

Suddenly the two bubbling areas exploded, sending water spraying across the edge where Link was a few moments ago. He didn't look at the ground to see holes being made by the water as two figures sprang upward from the pond's depth. A shock of fear ran through him as he suddenly realized that they were a gigantic version of the deku babas that had bitten him numerous times in the past. The one closest to him suddenly lunged out with its mouth open and teeth dripping with poisonous saliva.

Link guessed it was the awakened hero within him as he put his fear away and replaced it with courage. He rolled to the left just as the head was about a few feet away and turned back to see its jaw snap shut around thin air. It waited for a few seconds to see if it got him or not and went back up to its original position. He smiled when an idea struck him as he pulled out his sword and wooden shield. That roll to the left brought him into the range of the other head and it immediately flew forward. He waited until it was almost upon him before rolling to the left again and out of mouth's range. Not waiting a second after standing up from his roll, he turned around and brought his sword down on the stem of the creature with all his might.

Surprise again swept through him as the sword went all the way through with ease and even got stuck in the floor a third of the way. After pulling out the sword, he looked over to see the head shaking about with its tongue going crazy. After the tongue stopped moving, he expected it to explode into nothing but was surprised when it didn't. *Hmm…maybe I need to kill the other head. Maybe it's a double deku or something.*

Link turned his attentions to the other head and was surprised to find it staring at him even though he was out of its range. He decided to walk over into its range and was immediately greeted with a lunge at him. He grinned as he rolled to the right and turned around to bring the sword down upon its stem. His eyes grew wide when the sword swiped through thin air and went into the ground three fourths of the way this time. Looking back up did he realize the error of his mistake and the plants painfully gained experience.

It sensed his vulnerability for the moment and immediately lunged at him again. Link was trying in vain to pull the sword out when he saw the head coming right at him. He looked down at the sword and a smile ran across his face as he waited for it to come closer. Just as the mouth surrounded him, he grabbed the handle and pushed off the ground. Still holding onto the handle for dear life, his body made an arc over the side of the mouth. Just as he was half way through his arc, he felt the sword pop out of the ground and started to swing up to meet his body. He looked up to see the mouth was about to close around his hands and sword so he decided to speed things up a bit. He gripped the handle even tighter and moved his arms over his head with all his might.

A gushing sound mixed in with a ripping sound greeted his ears as his body landed on the outside of the head. Not waiting for the creature to wail out as half of one side of its jaw fell off; he swung the sword over his body and past the body of the head to its stem. The wailing ended just as it started and he walked a few feet in front of him to let the head fall over. He was about to catch his breath when he felt something was wrong. Looking up proved his feeling right as he saw the first decapitated head was still there. *What the…*

Link's thoughts were cut short as the whole room began to shake and he turned back to see an even bigger ruckus in the center of the pond. Suddenly something shot up into the air, sending water to go everywhere and some at him. He jumped back in response, but wasn't quick enough as he saw a bit hit his left knee. It immediately burned through the clothes and started burning off the skin. Not having clean water to splash against it, he fell down as the pain became too much. Bringing his knee up to his face, he saw it start chewing away at the stuff under his skin. Having no other choice, he gathered up any spit he had and spat right at the wound. The burning sensation stopped and he felt relieved until an earsplitting roar made him look up with big eyes.

It looked exactly like a deku baba, but looked a lot more fearsome. The stem was a lot thicker and bigger than the already gigantic double dekus combined. It had a longer head and its jaw opened up with three flaps, each having a set of razor sharp teeth lined around each flap. What made it really stand out from the other two was the fact it had an eye at the tip of its tongue and it was staring right at him.

Link immediately got up, completely forgetting about his wound in the process, bringing his sword and shield up, and was ready for any moves it made first. It reared up its head and was about to lung at him when it stopped dead in its tracks. The eyeball looked from left to right at each of the dead heads. Deciding not to attack head on, it took up its original position and stayed put. He put down his shield slightly at this move and watched the creature's movement closely.

Its head reared up as if ready to lung out at him again, but it remained at that position. Link looked at the whole creature for a second and spotted something traveling up the creature's stem. The mouth opened up all the way and a purple substance gushed around the eyeball and started to spray the ground right in front of him. The spray began to move towards him and he looked at where the spray previously hit, only to find a sizzling trench following right after the spray. Deciding not to be in its path any longer, he looked around to see if there was anything to hid behind that might stand up to the spray when he saw the decapitated head to his left.

Running at full speed, Link looked back to find the spray following right behind his feet and gaining. Within range he jumped behind the head and crouched low enough not to be hit by the spray. Catching his breath and waiting a few seconds, he concluded that the head was standing up to the bombardment of the purple substance. *Now all I need to know is how to kill it. Maybe if Midna helped me in thinking of a strategy…* He looked down at his non-existent shadow for a minute but she remained quite and didn't spring forth. *Good help from her, but how am I going kill it? Maybe if I blind it first, I can figure out a way from there. Only one thing: it won't come within range. I got nothing that can go long distance and wait…I do!* Mentally slapping himself for his ignorance, he brought his arm around and took the boomerang from its holster beside the sword sheath that he made out of one of the pouches around his belt.

Praying that the Fairy of Winds who resides in his boomerang give him an accurate shot, he gripped it in his left hand and flung it out around the head and upward. The boomerang was about to fly too high when it glowed white for a second before changing its course slightly and headed straight for its intended target. The eye saw it too late as it tried to move out of the way and scrapped against the bottom of the eye. The boomerang continued on its course back to its master.

Link heard the creature roar and looked around to see the spray had stopped. Standing up from his crouched position, he saw the boomerang had done its job and he caught it perfectly. He scrapped what he assumed was the goo of the eyeball off the boomerang and placed it back into its holster. Looking up he saw that the creature was still roaring and moving about erratically. It stopped roaring and actually fell down on top of land with its mouth open and eyeball lying on the ground.

Seeing his chance, Link took out his sword and ran up to the eyeball. Bringing his sword up to stab it, he saw the eyeball looking at him straight in the eyes. Finding this creepy, he immediately brought the sword down and stabbed it. The body snapped back, trying to free itself, but Link had buried the sword deep into the ground and he held tight to it. The stem of the eyeball snapped and the creature's body flew back into the wall behind it.

Link smiled when he saw the eyeball explode into nothing and he knew that it was finally over. He looked up to see the creature roar out for one last time, but it seemed to choke in the middle as a crunching sound was heard. He looked at the stem to see it drying upward to the head and that it all turned to black. He suddenly realized that it seemed a lot brighter in here and that the water was clearing up. *I guess it was the 'dark power' that had created this monster and the way the water was. Maybe now there will be no more enemies to harass the monkeys anymore.*

Link was jarred from his thoughts as the black body exploded into tiny little black squares that seemed to float in midair. Suddenly the squares stopped spinning and began to head for him at an alarming rate. Strangely he did hesitate to move and was relieved to see them stop a few centimeters above his head and form some kind of weird headpiece. It began to descend and he held out his hands to catch it, but it seemed to hover slightly above his hands. He felt strangely cold in the hands and he felt the need to growl at it.

"That wasn't so hard to obtain, now was it? Eee hee hee!"

Link jumped a little at seeing Midna, but immediately rolled his eyes at her and gave a frustrated sigh. She ignored his silent complaints as usual and snatched the 'dark power' from his hands with her hair hand.

"There are two more to go, so let's not waste anymore time here when we could be looking for the other two. I'll tell you what we need to do to find the others on the way." Not waiting for any reply from Link, she floated a few feet from him and opened a portal on the ground. She turned around and waved him over with her hair hand.

Link was about to step with his right leg when that burning sensation came back from his left knee. Looking at the now clean water from the pond, he ignored the pain as he walked to the edge and just fell right into the water. When he emerged from the depths and sat up on the edge of the pond, he looked down to see a giant scab where the wound was. He looked up to find Midna staring at him with her narrowed eye. He decided not to waist anymore time and walked over to her to dripping wet. She still stared at him as she pointed to the portal below them. He nodded sheepishly and immediately stood over it.

Soon Link and Midna left in search of the remaining two pieces where the adventure was only beginning. The miniature waterfalls were the only thing breaking the silence in the room once more.


	2. Twilit Igniter Fyrus

Link peered around the wall, only to pull back as three flaming arrows flew past where his head was a second ago and pierce the wall across from him.

He quickly ran to the wall and plucked the arrows out of it while he still had the chance to while the bulblin archers reloaded their bows. Scraping off the wad of cloth soaked with lantern oil, he placed two of them in the quiver slung tightly around his back and used the third arrow to reload his own bow. *I can't believe it still works after all those supposed years inside that chest.* He quickly pulled the string back as far as it would go and waited for the right time to spring up.

Link found his body shaking slightly and tried to regain his cool by breathing in deeply. He immediately coughed and set his bow down while letting the string go slowly. Quickly taking off the handkerchief tied around his mouth, he coughed even harder to try and get the black stuff floating through the air out of his lungs. *The Gorons advised me about the poisonous air to humans in their mines, but they assured me that a simple handkerchief would protect me. What a bunch of crap that was!*

Finally ending his cough with spitting what saliva he had out to try and get the chalky taste out of his mouth, he reapplied the handkerchief around his nose and mouth. Quickly taking his bow and arrow back into his hands, he waited for five more seconds before going out into the open. *5…4…3…2…1!* Bringing his body out from the protective wall, he quickly remembered where the archers were stationed and aimed for one of them on top of a wooden tower. Hoping that his aim was dead on, even though he spent barely an hour using it for the first time, he let the end of the arrow go and immediately dove behind his protective wall.

Over the sound of sizzling lava, Link heard an inhuman moan followed by the sound of something exploding. He smiled at the wonderful sound for barely a second before two arrows raced through the air where he was standing a second ago. Repeating his procedure again, he quickly grabbed the arrows and waited five more seconds again. *1…2…*

"Would you hurry it up!?! This is taking forever!"

Link looked down slightly to see Midna's eye staring right at him. She had her hands on her hips as she continued to stare him down. He was unaffected by this and simply rolled his eyes before recounting to five. *1…* Suddenly, the sound of two arrows striking the opposite wall made him look at where they protruded with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly turned back to Midna and found her staring at the arrows before turning back to him with a snicker.

"Hurry up! They'll be reloading quickly again!" She stared at him for half a second before retreating back into his shadow.

He was about to go over in his mind what just happened, but saved it for later as he immediately came out in the open and fired at the other archer on a tower. In the blink of an eye, a new arrow was reloaded and fired at the last archer on the metal ground. He watched as the one on the tower fell over the edge and explode half a second later after the one on the ground.

Link was finally able to look around the room before he saw two bulblins racing up the metal ramp that hugged the rocky wall next to him. He didn't bother to take out his sword and metal shield as he simply reloaded his arrow and shot at the one closest to him. Taking his time to reload for the last bulblin, he started to go over what happened a minute ago. *Did Midna just save my life? If she didn't, then I would've been impaled against the wall. I didn't even think that the archers would be that smart to figure out when I emerged from the wall. Does Midna really care about my safety?*

A roar brought him out of his thoughts as he looked strait into the face of the bulblin that was about to hit him with a big club. Link aimed quickly before shooting the arrow right through its stomach and watched it explode into nothing right before him. *Now's not the time to be pondering questions when one slip could send me into the boiling lava below.* He looked over the edge to see the lava below him and sent heat right into his face.

He quickly turned away as sweat immediately poured down his face. Putting his bow into the almost empty quiver, he began to walk down the ramp and felt the heat on his face intensify. Once he reached the metal ground that stood barely above the flowing lava, he looked around to find a way out. He spotted a familiar ramp between the two towers and looked up to see the rope that held it up.

After taking out his bow again, he fished around in the quiver and only felt two arrows left. *Hopefully I won't need my bow for what's ahead.* Taking careful aim, he sliced the rope in half and took a couple of steps back as the ramp fell into the lava with a splash. Drops of lava splashed through the metal ground as the ramp bobbed up to the surface again. He looked up and was greeted with six bulblins coming right at him.

Link quickly chucked his bow back into the quiver while taking out his sword and shield. He scanned the enemy's group and found no archers among them. *This will be a lot easier.* He jumped on to the ramp and steadied himself for a moment as the ramp moved a bit. Heading up the ramp for a much safer ground to fight on, he quickly engaged and finished the enemy group.

As the last enemy exploded, he looked around the extended part of the room. A feeling of relief and fear swept through him as his eyes settled upon the giant door in front of him. * Beyond those doors sleeps Darbus, the tribe's patriarch, and the fused shadow. How am I gonna defeat him, but not kill him at the same time? Is it even possible? Hopefully the Gorons and Goddesses will forgive me if I have to kill him to get what we want.*

He looked down at his shadow for a second with remorse written on his face before stepping up to the door. He took out the three separate pieces of the key and brought them together. An inch away from each other, they snapped together with a tiny bolt of electricity running from top to bottom. He held the new key up to the lock, but jumped back a bit as the key flew out of his hands and went right into the lock socket. Tiny bolts of electricity sprayed across the lock before it fell off and landed next to his feet.

He looked back up to see the tribe's symbol right in the middle of the door. Thoughts of what he was about to do or had to do, ran through his mind again. He quickly shook his head and went into a wide stance as he opened the double doors again. He was greeted with darkness once again as he ran to the other set of doors…

--

Link didn't notice it before until the double doors receded that the room he occupied now was extremely cold. Compared to the excruciating heat in the other room, he was shivering as if it were winter time. He brought his handkerchief down to his neck and saw his own breath. *Hopefully I'll warm up before I catch a cold.* Another thing he noticed when the door closed was the fact that it was almost pitch black. Unclipping the lantern from his belt, he turned it on and held it at arm's length to find it didn't do squat to the darkness.

"Having trouble seeing? Too bad you can't access those canine senses of yours! Eee hee hee!"

Link looked around until he saw a floating eye in front of him. He couldn't make out the rest of her and decided to stop trying. Rolling his eyes as usual, he walked around her eye and continued forward until a sizzling with electricity sound was heard and his right leg couldn't move. He looked down to see the bottom of his foot was crackling with bolts of electricity. Moving the lantern down for a better view, he saw the familiar sight of a magnetized ground. He suddenly remembered the special footwear that Gor Coron gave him to fit under his boots. *He warned me that this room might have a magnetized floor. Hopefully the whole thing isn't like this.*

He swung the lantern around to find out that the floor was littered with magnetized spots. *Crap.* Most of the ground seemed to be regular and he decided to see if that was true. He found a brown spot next to him and stepped onto it wit his left foot. He breathed a sigh of relief as it didn't crackle with energy like his other foot. Setting his lantern down, he used a little bit of his strength to free his right foot and place it on brown ground.

Picking his lantern back up, he carefully jumped from one spot to the next, while going forward. He looked to his left to find Midna's eye still there and wondered why she was still out. Shrugging it off, he took a big jump to the right and held the lantern up again. He noticed that something was in front of him and guessed that it was Midna's eye.

"What is that?"

Link's eyes went wide as possible as he turned to the left to find her eye still floating beside him. He quickly turned back to see that it was still there and was glowing brighter by the second. He noticed that it looked a lot like a red rupee, but that thought was gone as an eye opened up inside of it. It looked like an animal's eye with the pupil being a sliver and it immediately went thinner as it focused on him.

He instinctively stepped back and was greeted with the sound of cackling electricity. Looking down for a second confirmed his questioning thoughts and he knew he was off to a bad start. Looking up again, he didn't find the eye anywhere until he looked up and saw it floating perfectly still in midair. He heard something that sounded like chains to the left and right of him, but didn't bother looking. He turned off his lantern and placed it back on his belt to see if the creature couldn't see him anymore. He was wrong as it continued to stare at his location.

Suddenly something ignited in front of him and burst into flames, sending heat and smoke right at him. He instinctively inhaled and immediately wanted to vomit as the poisonous gas entered his lungs and stomach. His mind became clouded and he felt dizzy even though he couldn't see anything in front of his own hands. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and all he wanted to do was drift off to sleep. He heard something yelling at him from his left, but it sounded like it was miles away. Suddenly a bright light appeared on his left hand before he felt something come up his throat and he threw his head forward as he puked his guts out.

Just as he finished emptying his contents all over the floor, he heard a deep roar in front of him. He wiped his mouth quickly and reattached his handkerchief as he looked up at the sight before him. A body three times the size of a regular Goron was standing up with chains attached to his legs and arms. What surprised Link was the fact that the body was on fire, but didn't seem to harm the beast at all. He looked up to see the eye was glowing brightly when suddenly two eyes below it opened up. He noticed a black mask was worn by the creature and it seemed that the jeweled eye was apart of it.

*Maybe the fused shadow is all in the mask it wears. So all I have to do is rip it off and Darbus will return to his normal self, hopefully. How am I gonna get up there and take it off?* Link was running through the possibilities when he heard another roar come from the beast. He looked up in time to see it pull the chains from its arms toward itself. He looked up to see that the chains were hooked up to the ceiling barely above its head. Suddenly he realized that he could now see the room a little more clearly.

The room was bare except there were many pillars that circled around the beast and himself. He noticed that the creature's leg chains were attached to the magnetized part of the ground. Suddenly the sound of crunching rock brought his attention back up as he saw the chains break away from the ceiling. Link looked back at the creature and saw him staring right at him. It gave another roar before whipping its left arm at him.

He ducked as the chain flew over him and wrap itself around one of the pillars on the right side of him. The chains didn't swing back around as the creature tried to free its left arm again. Suddenly an idea struck him as he saw what was happening. He moved slowly until he hit brown ground and tried to get the creatures attention again. It was finally able to get the chain loose and looked over to where Link was standing.

It roared again, but this time it swung its left leg up as high as it would go. The chain broke free from its confines on the ground. It repeated the procedure again with its right leg before looking back at Link. The ground started to shake as it started lumbering slowly towards Link's position.

Surprise flashed over Link's face before he rethought his plan as he didn't expect the creature to get loose. A grin spread across his face as he looked for a good spot to stand and found one to fit his needs. He hopped from one spot to the next before he found himself stationed between two pillars. Finding it to be a perfect spot, he took out his bow and loaded it with his last arrow. *If I miss or it doesn't affect him, then I don't know what to do!*

The burning creature was a few feet away and the heat only intensified. He brought his arrow up and tried to steady his arms as the shaking ground made it hard for him aim. He let the beast lumber a few feet more before letting his arrow fly right at the jeweled eye. It roared out in pain as it moved both its hands up to its mask. It brought them down and Link could see its two lower eyes blinking furiously in pain.

Its next move made Link smile as his plan was falling into place. The creature swung its arms forward and let the chains attached to them swing around. Link ducked for the first one and jumped up a bit for the next one. He looked quickly from left to right and saw the chains wrap themselves tightly around the pillars. Not wasting time to see if the creature was shocked by this predicament, he jumped from one brown patch to the next as he made his way to the back of the struggling creature.

Along the way, he picked up and carried the creature's left leg chain while he made his way over to the right one. As he made his way back behind the creature, he looked up to see it still struggling with its arms. *It's now or never!* He looked back and found a magnetic spot a couple of inches behind his feet. He walked a little back until the chains stopped him, but was still able to plant his feet in a wide stance on the magnetized surface.

Wrapping a chain around each of his arms, he used all his strength to pull the chains toward his body. The creature looked down to see its feet sliding backwards and tried to move forward. Link braced his legs and pulled even harder until he heard a roar in front of him. Suddenly the chains loosened quickly and he was caught off guard as he almost fell backwards. The ground shook once before a loud crunching sound was heard that was followed by another roar, but sounded like a moan at the end.

After regaining his balance, Link looked up to find his plan had worked. There was the creature, lying unconscious under two toppled pillars and it was the prime opportunity for Link to grab the mask of its face. Flinging the chains off his arms, he made his way to the front of the beasts head. Grabbing onto the only part of the black mask that wasn't connected to the head, he yanked with all his might, but I did not budge the slightest. *That's just great, now what am I gonna do?*

Suddenly the jeweled eye opened up and the pupil went as thin as possible when it saw him. *Crap, it's gonna wake up very soon. I guess there's only one thing to do. May the goddesses forgive me!* Taking out his sword, he lifted it up briefly before plunging it into the jeweled eye. The sound of shattering glass was swallowed up by a gushing sound. *What have I done?*

The creature started to stir, so he took out his sword from the beast's head and watched it suddenly stand up, ignoring the two crumpled pillars on top of it. It clutched its mask before letting out the loudest roar so far, but was suddenly cut off when the mask exploded. The fires dancing along its body went out and turned black. The exploding sound went off, but there was something in the middle of all the floating black squares that made Link's eyes widen in disbelief. *No way!*

The body of what he assumed was Darbus, the Goron tribe's patriarch, was lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. Filled with relief, he looked up to see the black squares form into another part of the fused shadow. It surprised him that the room was bright as daylight and he had to squint for his eyes to see. *Was it the power of the fused shadow or what? I guess its best not to think about such things.* He raised his hands again as the magical item floated down to where he was standing. He looked to his left and saw Midna, no longer a mere eye, was floating beside him.

"Only one more fused shadow to go. Let's get going." She grabbed the item with her hair hand and made a portal on the ground next to him. She stared at him, but did not beckon him forward with her hair.

*What? No snippy remark or giggling at my hard work to obtain her items? Hmm…* He took off his handkerchief and was pondering this predicament when he heard a soft moan come from the room. He turned to see Darbus's body moving to sit up. Deciding not to be here when he wakes up in a bad mood and possibly start yelling at him, Link stepped into the portal and disappeared from the room with Midna. Just as they left, Darbus opened his eyes and started rubbing his head in pain while looking around in confusion.

"Ugh! Wh…where am I?"


	3. Twilit Aquatic Morpheel

*Ouch! Aren't these things supposed to be dead? Crap, here comes more!* Link snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a big group of skeletal fish heading towards his location. Swimming upwards, against the weight he was carrying, he broke the surface and made his way to the ledge. He quickly hauled himself out of the water just as the group of undead fish were about to take a bit out of his legs.

No longer needing the magically created cloth to breathe underwater anymore, he swiftly pulled it down to his neck and took in as much air as he pleased. That breathe was cut short as a jab of pain in his right arm caused him to remember why he would rather be out of the water. Raising his arm up, he found the boney fish that had attacked as soon as he entered the water, with its impressively large mouth, trying to take a bite off around his forearm. He tried shaking it off, but that only seemed to strengthen its grip, which caused Link to grit his teeth a little.

*Sorry, but you had your chance.* Moving swiftly, Link used his other hand and forcefully ripped the body from the head. Its grip slackened instantly and he wasted no time in removing the head carefully. Once he threw the body back into the water, he looked at his arm and decided that it didn't need medical attention right away. While looking at his arm, he noticed that his shadow was supposed to be right in front of him. He turned his head around to see Midna floating beside him with what he assumed was a worried expression on her face.

She noticed his head move and changed her expression to a more neutral one. "You alright Link?" He nodded his head while his face was filled with confusion. This expression seemed to becoming more frequent as he noticed her behavior becoming more caring and less selfish over time, not that he was complaining or anything. She noticed his expression and changed hers to the trademark 'impatient' look. "Well that's good because you still owe me one more fused shadow. Get to it!" Not wanting to be in an awkward position, she retreated back into his shadow, but not before he caught a glimpse of the worrying look again.

Link chuckled to himself before standing up and walking along the ledge to find the door he wanted. When he did find the door, he noticed that it was much smaller than he expected. It didn't seem impressive as the last one, but it was still important to have the big lock chained to the front. Taking out the key and opening the door with ease, he was about to run right in when he noticed a gaping hole right in the center of the small room. Luckily he stopped in time and cautiously peered over the edge to see nothing but darkness where the light above him didn't shine through.

Making sure that his equipment was tightly secured and wouldn't float away, he reapplied the blue cloth over his nose. When he was sure it was fit properly, he took his left hand and pressed it against the cloth. Link then started concentrating on what he wanted to achieve and succeeded when a flash of bright light enveloped his hand and the cloth. He quickly removed his hand to see the light dim from the cloth and knew that he was ready for another long swim.

He peered over the edge and strained to hear anything below, but all he could hear was the faint sound of water rippling. Deciding not to take chances, Link unclipped the clawshot from his belt and looked above the hole to see any place to attach the mechanism to. Finding the only thing to be the light surrounded by a metal covering, he aimed at it and twisted the handle inside the clawshot to release the chain from the spring holding it down. The claw opened up and immediately sprang up until it attached itself to the covering.

Getting a good drip on the handle inside the device, he reeled a little bit of the chain back in so he could hang above the hole. He twisted the handle again, but slowly so that he eased himself down and disappeared into the gaping hole below.

--

It didn't take long until his legs touched water, so Link decided to unlatch the claw from the light. He lifted himself up with one hand and then forcefully dropped down again. There was a split second of resistance from the claw until it dislodged from the metal covering. As the weight from his equipment started sinking him into the water's depth, he collected the chain back into the device. Snapping it back to his belt again, he took the moment to view his environment.

The lone ray of shine from above provided the room with enough light to almost see the entire room from top to bottom. It seemed the whole room was completely filled to the brim with water, which caused Link some unease as he wasn't working at his best underwater. The farther he sunk, the more he was able to see the bottom which seemed to be layered with sand.

Link stared at the brightest spot of the floor and noticed something odd protruding from it. *What is that?* He strained his eyes to identify the shape, but couldn't make it out very well. *Guess I'll have to wait until I get to the bottom.* To keep his mind occupied for a while, he looked around to see anything else the room had to offer as eye candy. He soon noticed a total of eight pillars forming a circle around the middle area of the room where the light was the brightest at.

*Didn't the last one have pillars too? Huh.* Coming out of his thoughts, he found himself very close to the sandy bottom now and was prepared to look around and spot the mysterious object when Midna popped up right beside him.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't you have your..." She stopped her prepared worrying/annoying speech when she noticed him staring at her with big eyes. "Link, why are you staring at me like that?" The only response he made was raising his arm and pointing past her head. She turned around to look at a see through tentacle. Electric currents would occasionally go up the tentacle and she traced them with her eyes until she found why Link was staring.

Inside the tip of the tentacle was a giant, disembodied eyeball that was staring right back at them. Before they could react, the eyeball moved down the tentacle and disappeared beneath the ground. "That was creepy, but what is that thing?" She turned back around to see Link shrug his shoulders before the same wide eyed expression returned as he pulled out his sword and shield.

"What is it!?" She turned around just in time to see the tentacle swing towards them. She knew it would pass harmlessly through her, but she looked back to see what he would do. Just as it was about to grab him, he brought his sword down and effectively cut it in half. A mild electric shock passed through him, but it didn't seem to harm him that much.

"You okay Link?" He nodded his head, but left out the confused look as he scanned the center floor for anything out of the ordinary. "Well, okay. Good luck then." With another nod from him, she disappeared back into his shadow.

He was about to lower his weapons when the ground started to shake. Focusing his attention on the sand being upturned in the middle, he slowly and cautiously made his way over to it with weapons at the ready. When he was barely a few feet away, the shaking stopped completely. Link looked around for a second before the shaking started abruptly again. A big shower of sand flew up as something exploded from the ground. Once the sand started falling again and scattering enough, he let out a gasp that took away the breath from him before another supply of oxygen was magically created within the cloth.

Seven identical tentacles were wavering in front of him for a second before they started moving towards him. He took a second to notice that one of them was holding the eyeball from before and he decided to go for that one first. Using all the speed and strength at his disposal, he kicked his legs and started swimming for the targeted tentacle.

Once the eyeball saw this, all the others started changing their direction to intercept his path. Link saw this himself and forced his legs to kick faster. He was about a few feet away and within range of his sword, so he was about to bring it over his head in a slice move when he felt twinges of electric shock run through his body and a light pressure on his left leg. He looked down to see that one of them had caught him and was slowly sending shocks into his body.

It slowly pulled him towards the center of the sandy area where the tentacles made a circle around it. Not knowing what might happen and not wanting to know at all, he brought his leg up and carefully aimed before swinging his sword down. Even though the water slowed the sword's speed considerably, he was still able to cut through the tentacle all the way. A slightly larger shock raced through him, but he didn't have time as he wiggled his leg out of the amputated tentacle.

He looked back at the tentacle he was after, but couldn't find the eyeball anywhere within it. He was about to look at the other tentacles in turn but decided to swim out of their range first as he saw them heading towards him again.

Once he was out of range, he scanned each of them, from top to bottom until he spotted the eyeball floating up in the one closest to him. Grinning, he swam towards it at full speed until he stopped when he saw it move back down. Scanning the field again, he saw it pop back up in the one farthest from him. Sighing, he swam towards it, but realized that all the others where right in his way.

Link didn't have time to swim away, so he placed his shield onto his back and held his sword in both hands now. He looked at the one closest to him and slashed it in half at full speed and strength of both his hands. He was able to move onto the next one pretty fast and made short work of that one too.

Unfortunately he lost track of the last five and was soon surrounded when he looked back up from the last one. *Uh-oh.* All at once, they bum rushed him and he knew that he couldn't take them all out at once. He moved around in a complete 360, trying to look for the best solution when he saw that three of them were sort of bunched together. He knew that the other two were going to get him, but he would worry about that after he took care of the three before him. He gripped the sword tightly and waited until they were within reach of him before he acted.

Swinging with all his might and he was able to cleanly cut off the first two in his sword path. The last one was cut half way in and his sword seemed to be stuck. Not showing any pain what so ever, the tentacle he intended to cut grabbed him by the waist and sent harmful electrical shocks into him. Gritting his teeth painfully, he rapped his leg around the tentacle and pushed down while he raised his sword up.

The shocks stopped immediately as he loosened the amputated tentacles grip from his waist but that was short lived as another tentacle wrapped around him again, this time trapping his arm by pressing it against his waist. This time it didn't shock him but moved him towards the center of the sand area. He looked down to see the sand beneath him start to shift uncontrollably. Suddenly the sand swirled around until it disappeared to reveal a gigantic mouth with razor sharp teeth sticking outside. The mouth opened up to reveal another mouth inside with even more sharp teeth which soon opened up too.

Link looked down with wide eyes when he realized that he was going to become lunch soon and frantically began looking around for a possible way to escape. He was about to give up hope when he saw the other tentacle nearby and that the eyeball was looking at him. *It's too far away for my sword, but what about the clawshot?*

He looked down to see that his trapped hand was right on the device and with little ease; he was able to slip his hand into the contraption. *This has to be right on the rupee or I'm doomed!* Link shifted his hand until he thought the clawshot was dead center to the eyeball. Giving a silent prayer to the goddesses, he turned his hand and watched the clawshot rip through the tentacle holding him and swim through the water. Electric shots ran through him as the metal chains came into contact with the tentacle, but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

The eyeball tried to move down when it saw this, but wasn't quick enough as the clawshot made contact. That contact was in from of the clawshot ripping a hole in the eye as it passed through for a few inches before running out of chain length. Then the electric current raced into the eyeball, electrifying the gooey inside.

A howl pierced the water's depth as it came from the mouths of the creature. The ground around the creature's mouths started churning violently and a loud rumbling was heard. Link stared for a minute before he realized that the tentacle's grip was now loosened and he easily wiggled out. He then swam out of its reach and towards the ceiling. During the swim he reeled in his clawshot and slid the still hanging eyeball off the claw. He stopped about halfway near a pillar and turned around to see what was happening.

He turned around to stare at the largest eel he had ever seen in his or anyone's life before as it was rising from the ground and heading right towards his location. Looking back at the pillar, he decided it was his best bet since he couldn't possibly out swim this thing. He quickly swam around the pillar just as the creature closed in on his location.

Link hoped it would swim around it and then he could possibly take it on somehow, but boy was he wrong. The creature just ran into it and caused the top half, where Link was, to topple onto its back. He tried hanging onto one of the pillar's sections but had to bail out or be squashed by the one above. He didn't know where he was bailing out, but tried to grab onto something else in the meantime with his eyes closed.

He felt his hands run over something squishy before finding a little gap to hold his hands onto the ledge with. When he did open his eyes he stared right into the pupil of a giant eyeball. A split second of panic caused him to lose his grip and tumble backwards as the creature kept moving forward. *Another eyeball? Maybe if I destroy that one, it might stop for good.* Finding that his hand was still in the clawshot device; he aimed it at the eyeball and fired.

The creature made a sharp turn and the clawshot went wild for a second before it clamped onto one of its fins. Link sheathed his sword and grabbed hold of the device with his other hand just in time before he was jerked suddenly forward. Luckily the jerk wasn't too forceful and the claw stayed attached as he reeled himself in. Getting a firm grip on the creature's fin, he detached the claw and aimed it at the eyeball's presumed eyelid.

Link was about to fire when the creature took another sharp turn, but right into another pillar. He looked up to see the top half of the pillar was falling right on his location. Not wasting time, he quickly aimed again and fired at the eyelid. A smile spread across his face as the device dug its claws into the eyelid. He immediately turned the handle and pulled himself away just as the pillar blocks landed onto the creature.

When he finally reached the eyelid, he wasted no time in pulling out his sword and plunging it right into the center of the eye. A deafening roar came out before the creature started bucking all over the place as Link held on for dear life. When he saw that it was headed straight for the wall, he quickly disengaged the claw and watched it plow onward. It slammed into the wall at full speed and was able to crack the wall severely, but it stopped dead in its tracks.

Link smiled once again as he saw the creature's body, which was colored brown with red markings here and there, turn a night black. He swam over there and stopped near the front of the body so he could sink to the ground. The sound of rushing water brought his attention to the crack in the wall and he saw huge amounts of water escaping through it. Looking up, he saw the water level plunging rapidly and he only had to wait a few seconds before the surface reached his head.

Link looked back in time to see the creature explode into the familiar tiny black squares that floated everywhere. It started at the creature's head/mouths and continued down until it reached its tail. He suddenly realized how long it was as the tail was positioned at the center of the area. He looked up and saw the squares fly into each other and form the last fused shadow. The familiar sense of cold swept through him again as he held out his hands to hold the object.

"There it is! The last fused shadow…" Link looked to the side to see Midna raise her hair and snatch it from his grasp. "I'll just take that, thanks!" She looked at him to see him with an annoyed expression on. " What?! I need these to defeat Zant! I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place, but at least it's finally over. Now that I have all of these I…guess you can go on your way and don't have to follow my orders anymore." Before he could do anything, she turned around and walked a distance before opening a portal on the ground.

So…shall we go?" Reluctantly nodding, Link made his way over the portal while pulling down the blue cloth to breathe in some refreshing air at his own pace. *Finally, it's all over! My life is sure to be boring after all I've done!* Taking a look at Midna for a second, he stepped into the portal and disappeared.


End file.
